<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he’s the one by 0915memories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791980">he’s the one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0915memories/pseuds/0915memories'>0915memories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, hi love &gt;:3, if ur reading this hi, it’s a Christmas gift for him, i’m in love, mentioned Lee Hoseok/Wonho, mentioned im changkyun - Freeform, mentioned monsta x, this is sappy as fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0915memories/pseuds/0915memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i could write a million songs, but i know it’s not enough</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a book meant for my dear boyfriend who i have gone through so much with. i changed this account so i will always have memories of him and i no matter where we end up. i love him so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1) july 13, 2020<br/>
the day that i won’t ever forget<br/>
the day we became roleplay boyfriends<br/>
we roleplayed as kihyun and wonho, him wonho and i kihyun, but before that i roleplayed as Changkyun. i was really happy to be in your presence. you treated me so well and made me so happy. i was starting to fall in love with you.</p><p>the first time i realised i was falling is when he called me babe after comforting me while talking about a toxic relationship i went through.<br/>
i wanted you to call me that everyday. and i realised how much i loved you.<br/>
not as a roleplay boyfriend but as, an actual person.<br/>
you mean the fucking world to me.</p><p>i wanted to tell you right there and then, how much i wanted to kiss you and wake up to your face every day. <br/>I got to know him so well. We supported eachother through tough situations. </p><p> </p><p>Oh how my admiration and love grew from that day out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 09.15.2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the day my life was flipped over</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merry Christmas babe &lt;3 i know it’s not a lot but i hope you remember these memories like i do</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay so that morning was super weird because we didn’t really talk to eachother but like we also were kinda stupid af and didn’t realise we had feeling for eachother outside of krp and im like “...I like you and I wanna confess but you probably don’t like me like that” and like- i don’t know im super sappy and i love to tell you how much you actually mean to me :3c you mean a lot to me and i luv you so much, i love how you make me feel happy and you have all the stars in your eyes 🥺 you’re just so freaking adorable, and i love you to the moon and back. and the day you became my boyfriend is one that will stick with me forever because it was one of the best days i ever had. i was getting sick at the time but you made it better &lt;3</p><p>thank you for staying with me for all this time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>^]^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ![![]£<££\~ all about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you’re like my kihyun - you make me smile, laugh, feel loved and at home just with your presence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you’re like a flower with the brightest petals<br/>one that i’ll always pick <br/>even if you shine brightly <br/>i know that underneath you have your insecurities<br/>you have your moments where you feel like it’s a lot to handle<br/>but, i love that about you<br/>you’re human<br/>and i’ll embrace every part of you<br/>no matter what you feel insecure about<br/>i’ll always think you’re the most perfect boyfriend ever<br/>and i love you to the end of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. words.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i want you to know that the poems written in this<br/>
are sincere<br/>
i’m not good with words<br/>
but when it comes to you,<br/>
i have so many words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your smile,<br/>your voice,<br/>your gentle words<br/>everything<br/>i can’t express how much i’ve fallen in love with you<br/>everyday it’s something new <br/>today it was your comfort<br/>about the dream i had<br/>the dream that gave me such a headache<br/>i fall in love with you <br/>so many times<br/>it’s like i can’t stop falling<br/>you’re beautiful <br/>you’re like a beautiful sunset<br/>the prettiest picture ever taken <br/>an ethereal angel <br/>i can’t stop loving you <br/>and i want to be with you until forever</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your heart <br/>is the size of the galaxy<br/>and just as beautiful.<br/>your passion, your love,<br/>your adoration and your bravery<br/>i love hearing about what you like,<br/>or things that interest you <br/>because it makes me happy to know your soul<br/>is there<br/>and i can feel your soul too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>if i am able to <br/>i’ll give you a night with the stars<br/>to play you a song<br/>and let you rest <br/>whatever happens in the future <br/>i’ll always be<br/>able to cuddle you <br/>and let you know you’re always safe<br/>in my arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ethereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i always say this word<br/>but you are ethereal <br/>you’re gorgeous <br/>you’re stunning <br/>you take my breath away <br/>make me feel like i’m floating <br/>your existence is pure<br/>like a newly born dove <br/>innocent, kind, and ethereal<br/>because that’s the word that comes to mind<br/>when i think of an angel like you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. speechless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the way i act<br/>when you talk to me<br/>like my gut is twisted in knots<br/>and my face is burning hot<br/>i feel like i am unable to speak <br/>your words tie me up<br/>and tape my mouth <br/>i can’t speak <br/>because i was just blessed<br/>with your words</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. last.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when we’re older <br/>i wanna look back with you <br/>on how we’ve grown together<br/>and how we’ve never been apart<br/>it’s rocky, maybe<br/>maybe we’re not always like our dynamic<br/>but the love i carry for you <br/>in my heart<br/>is forever lasting<br/>i will never stop loving you <br/>the love of my life<br/>the man of my dream<br/>and my hopefully future husband. <br/>forever with you<br/>is what i want.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>